Cloud Strife vs Batman
Intro Final Fantasy vs Dc Comics! , which hero with lots of powerful weapons and high intelligence will win?? Intrude NO RULES!! JUST BLOODSHED!! DBX!! Pre-fight Batman is Walking through Midgar , until he sees Cloud fighting a Ancient Dragon , Cloud takes out his Buster sword and slashes the dragons head off , killing it instantly , Cloud then swings his sword and does his victory pose , Batman jumps out of the Bush and kicks cloud in the face , cloud swings his sword and slashes the dark knight back . Batman: I will not let you pose a threat to this city anymore! Cloud: Back off...... Batman then starts shooting bullets at cloud , cloud deflects with his sword , cloud then rushes at Batman with the buster sword in his hand Fight Here We Go!!!! Cloud slashes Batman in the face , Cloud then uses a cross slash on batman , Batman throws a boomerang, cloud keeps slashing batman , until the boomerang nearly Hits cloud , but cloud slashes it in half , Batman then takes his chance and does a uppercut on cloud , Batman then throws a gas bomb and causes smoke to surround the area , Batman then goes behind cloud and starts choking him , batman gives a tighter grip as cloud is struggling to breathe with the pollution and choking , cloud then uses his thunder and thunder hits both of them , freeing cloud from the grip , cloud then uses stop and Frezzes time , cloud then uses Bolt3 , Fire3 and Ice 3 on Batman , Time reverts and Batman gets hit by all the attacks , cloud then uses a full power braver on Batman , causing a cut mark across his Cheast . Batman: Had Enough! Cloud:............ Batman then rushes at cloud and tries to punch him in the face , but cloud dodges and uses a upperslash on Batman , Cloud then uses fire on Batman , Batman gets burned by fire , Cloud uses ice on Batman , Batman gets frozen into ice , Cloud slashes Batman out of the ice , Cloud then uses a Omnislash on Batman , Cloud starts slashing Batman in the air , Cloud then stabs Batman in the Cheast , Cloud slams his sword into his cheast and takes it out of Batman , Cloud says nothing and walks away , Batman clicks a button and cloud looks back again , Batman transforms into the hell bat form , cloud gets back into his fighting posture , Batman shoots a hook at Batman and kicks him , Cloud shoots fire at Batman , Batman rushes through the fire and Shoots a Hook into Clouds Cheast , the hook goes straight through him , Batman then takes the hook out and kicks cloud in the cheast , Cloud starts spitting up blood and falls to his knees , Cloud then Charges up his Limit break , Cloud rushes at Batman and starts slashing him with the buster sword . Cloud:Rain Down! Metors fall from the sky and hit Batman , Cloud then swings his sword around and starts slashing Batman around , Batman tries to punch cloud but cloud teleports behind Batman and slashes him in half , blood bushes all over the place and spills on the ground , Batman’s 2 halves split and fall down , Cloud then says nothing and walks away the winner!. This Dbx Winner Is..... Cloud Strife!!!Category:Final Fantasy vs Dc Comics Themed Dbx Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Gun vs Magic Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:'Brains vs Brawn' themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Square Enix vs Warner Bros Themed Dbx Fights Category:Dbx Fights Written By Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights